User talk:KrytenKoro
Zeromaru Can you leave it as UlforceVeedramon Future Mode? I can send you the associated scan, but, in UlforceVeedramon Future Mode's appearance, the kanji says 超究極体 for Super Ultimate, but the associated furigana is フューチャーモード for Future Mode, so I believe it should be left as UlforceVeedramon Future Mode. Lanate 03:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The proof can be found here: . It probably should be deleted after that; I didn't know how else to get it to you. Also, I'd love to help you. It'd be great to help out, and maybe I could ask questions about standard formatting for pages. Lanate 04:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) You now have admin access Feel free to ask me any questions you might have. -- Ned Scott 05:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Wind Guardian I feel that it covers the final kanji as well. If it was only meant to cover the "風の守護" part, they could very well have moved it upwards toward the "風" to have it centered on them. I think that, because they didn't, it was meant to include the "壁" as well. I guess it's your call, but my last argument is that they furigana'd the rest of the kanji pretty consistently, so why not this one? Lanate 03:43, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. And thanks for fixing the Angemon page. Someone went in and made all the attack names perverted and Some attacks I had never heard before, so I didn't know what to put. Shayelisa 06:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Splitting I just split off a bunch of stuff from the Rookie Digimon section. I'm starting with the ones who have character-specific counterparts, just to get those out of the way. I just want to double check to make sure I'm doing it correctly... Even though I did a bunch, so anything wrong's got a lot to fix. x_x Lanate 04:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Couplings Truth to be told, I was the one who came up with Jenri, I made it from the similarities between Jenrya (Henry's Jap name) and Juri (Jeri's Jap name). I merely created B.C.'s page for him. Also, I came up with the... umm... portmanteau for the Savers/Data Squad couplings, seeing how there are none. Digi9346 10:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Links: Tamers Series Oh and by the way, I was about to make a new page for D-1 Tamers when I found out that the link lead to Tag Tamers. Mind helping change that? Digi9346 11:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey KrytenKoro, do you mind adding the new page to the Tamer's series too? Digi9346 19:20, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace Back me up on the reasoning behind the initial move to fan fiction? I left a message on his talk page and if you either agree or state your own reason why it should be moved (he moved it back to non-fanfiction), I'd be happy and we can stop dealing with it. Lanate 14:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Okay, this is going to be the weirdest situation with splitting the list. On the one hand, these have the most absolutely confirmed digivolution lines, and most of them are already on one page categorized by spirit. On the other hand, these pages are built like normal "anime character pages". A possible solution I could think of is to organize it by "Spirits of Water" or some such thing, and then move the character articles to something like Ranamon (Frontier). The Spirits of Water page would cover AncientMermaidmon, Ranamon, and Calmaramon, from the point of view of them as species. Otherwise, I could just merge the species-pov list sections with the character-pov articles, but that would awkwardly leave out such Digimon as Strabimon or JetSilphymon, while making the character articles format differently than all other character pages. So, I think the first solution would be the best for splitting these off - would you agree, and what would you like the naming ocnvention to be for such articles? Also, should we be having group categories (like, X-digimon, or Jungle Troopers) on character articles and species articles, or just the species article? It would be redundant and slightly confusing for the category pages to have them on both, though then again the character versions could have different "stats" than the main version of the species. Thoughts?KrytenKoro 19:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've started a tentative Spirits of Fire article. This then brings up the case of the Ancient Digimon. Should they be merged to the Ancient Warriors article, since they are quintessentially part of that group? Should they be merged with the appropriate Spirits page, since the Spirits are technically variations or subspecies of them (in that case, the page would be moved from Spirits of Fire to AncientGreymon? Or should they get their own article completely, like Greymon? ::Finally, should the U and Z Hybrids be on just the fire and light pages, all pages from which they are formed, get their own articles, or remain on the List of Hybrids page? I can see reasons for each of these, so I'd like to know what others think. I'm going to post this question section on the other major editor's pages as well, to get their opinion.KrytenKoro 20:42, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm actually split. Part of me likes what you've, KrytenKoro done, while another part of me asks why they should get special treatment. I'll all up for splitting them off like we've been doing to the regular pages; even if they have a defined evolution line, well, so doothers. Besides, I've already created a Spirits page, which essentially groups them as you have. :::One other thing; if we do end up keeping your, KrytenKoro's, method, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon have always been, for me, Fire and Light-based. Only those symbols appear on their designs, which leads me to believe that they're the representations of Fire and Light as Z-Hybrids; should the designers do so, I believe that there can be Ice, Wind, etc. Z-Hybrids. Lanate 03:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The reason I think they should get special treatment is that they are quintessentially just parts of the same Digimon, and in some cases are just those pieces rearranged. They're not truly "evolutions", in the sense that a Digimon can attain them by having a high win ratio or absorbing enough data - they are instead something like Omegamon and the Omega Blade, or Arkadimon and his power data, and canonically it's not even possible for them to have any other "evolution lines". ::::On the other hand, if we did decide to keep lined-pages for the various spirits, I'm not sure if we should merge the Spirits pages with the appropriate targets, merely copy the data, or leave it completely alone. Though the Spirits are these quintessential pieces in an inert form, they are also items in the same category as Crests or Digimentals.KrytenKoro 07:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) i think the ranamon idea is very good. but having sepearate articles for just a digimon is quite stupid cause you've already got like the whole evolution line on one page, and for me that is enough.... and i do think that you should add on group articles, most good wikis like transformers, do these type of stuff and i would be good if you do group articles.The preceding comment was added by St06.mzapanta Draft I've taken a look at the draft and I have to ask... which kind of cards are we using? The dub or the original or both? - Digi9346 08:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Both, I would say. The dub doesn't cover nearly enough, but also has its own variations.KrytenKoro 08:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ouch. That's going to be a problem... as much as I like to use the original version... it's almost impossible to find them nowadays. My source's website closed ages ago. - Digi9346 08:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think that it may be possible to try this website. I came across it while digging around in Google. It is a great web, save that it only has the thumbnail variations of the cards. The larger one is unavailable. Still, if you have a Japanese translator and a good enough editor... - Digi9346 09:26, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::You mean the Card Menu? Yeah, I actually used to translate those cards in high school.KrytenKoro 10:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That was my favorite site. I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but With the Will is continuing the spirit of that site in their Card Terminal, which would be a great asset for the latter cards. Lanate 17:12, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm familiar with the Card Terminal, but they only have a portion of the more recent cards, rather than the Card Menu's full sets. I wish the Card Menu wasn't shutting down, but it was inevitable.KrytenKoro 06:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I have to ask, since I can't really read Jap, can you tell me the kinds of Plug-In cards there are? Like Attack Plug-In A, High Speed Plug-In B, Defense Plug-In C, and there is one Recovery (I forgot the plug-in alphabet). I kinda need them for my fics, but just playing the english version of the PS Card Game isn't helping much. Do you think you can translate for me? The full names of these kinds of cards? - Digi9346 08:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::http://shiningevo.ultimatedigimon.com/encyclopedia/cardindex.html has fairly good translations for every card that was on the card menu. Oh, and it looks like the Card Menu is back up. I'm not able to translate Japanese right now, though, since my computer with nihongo support is practically totalled, and I'm having to use the clunky family computer.KrytenKoro 14:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. - Digi9346 16:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Games All right, this is gonna be rather strange, but the bios for digimon in the video games occassionally have evolution references. The GrapLeomon profile in Digimon World: Dusk says that it's the digivolved form of Leomon, while the Moonmon > Lunamon > Lekismon > Crescemon > Dianamon line is explicitly stated there. Should these bios be able to be cited with the equivalence of a storyline video game reference? Lanate 02:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Manga and Internet Archive I am going to go create detailed character pages for the V-Tamer, D-Cyber, and Next manga, but I wanted to ask a question. Can I take cropped versions of scans in order to properly depict the characters of the manga, or should I use generic species pictures? Also, I just was there, but the Internet Archive: Wayback Machine has saved a startling amount of cards/pictures I thought were lost from The Card Album. Not everything is there, but what was saved is a relief to find. Once I have time, I'm going to go through it and back up whatever they have, or maybe upload them all to photobucket for easier access. Is that a good idea? Lanate 02:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I was going to fix the V-Tamer page to be more like the List of characters in Digimon Adventure page, and create similar ones for the other two manga. I guess I'll go grab the cards scans. When I went to the Card Menu, most of the latter ones still worked; however, much of the older cards, from say the first booster, were down. The Internet Wayback Machine has some of those saved. Unless you're referring to another site or my computer's malfunctioning. Lanate 07:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) inactivity I've been a bit inactive lately. I've been working full time at my job again, and even on Wikipedia I haven't been as active there as I would like. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to some of the comments on my talk page sooner. You guys have been doing a lot of great work. Hopefully in the next few days I'll be able to dive in again. Maybe even a bit tonight if I don't pass out (got a head cold). Cheers. -- Ned Scott 01:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Couplings Do you think that we should include Digimon couplings in the Couplings page? I kinda saw the Digimon Couplings template and wondered if we should consider it. - Digi9346 18:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :So are you deleting the Digimon Couplings Template since it is redundant? The Couplings section already has a template named Couplings (ironic). - Digi9346 05:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... fair enough. Do we include other Digimon couplings as well? Like Patamon/Gatomon? Or Renamon/Guilmon? - Digi9346 06:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::If evidence for them, or information on the fan community that espouses them can be found (Personally, I think there is much more Renamon/Impmon than Renamon/Guilmon, if anything). I strongly dislike empty coupling pages being created just to have them there, and I'd like it if there was some following of the guideline to only create them when adding evidence.KrytenKoro 07:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, there is plenty PataGato for me to put in, but the problem is: After creating a new page, how do I link it? Do I put it into the Couplings Main Page along with the Adventure 02 section, create an entirely new section, or create an entirely new page? - Digi9346 07:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I would put the link in the couplings 02 section, to avoid being litigated against as "Digimonist!" ("Digimon are people too!") No, in all seriousness, I don't think there would be enough supportable cases to require a separate section just for Digimon.KrytenKoro 08:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry Nah, don't be sorry. From the 13th to 20th I am attending a college orientation (I graduated high school on the 9th), so I won't be able to edit. This is just a heads up, and now I have to go back to doing the homework I'm neglected. So, yeah, I might be more active when I get back to my main computer with nihongo support (I'm working off of a newly reloaded laptop) but I start work on the 24th, so let's see how that goes. Lanate 03:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Canon I decided that I should make my case with why the CD-drama and the movies should be canon. First of all the anime is an original series and not based on something like a manga like naruto or bleach, thats why it has to be canon. Secondly, all of the CDs and movies are made by Toei who made the anime series, basically we have to consider Toei to be the original writers of the series so anything they make have to be canon. Main Page Transition Hi Kryten! My name is Nathan and I'm a Wikia Helper as well as an Administrator on the Marvel and DC Databases. In order to help you guys transition to the new style of Main Page that is needed to support upcoming ads, I've created a draft of your main page in the new style. Are you able to implement the change, or did you have something different in mind? I left this message for Ned Scott as well, since you two seem to be the most active admins. Thanks! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:00, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello again! :As far as I know, there's no way to move the ad. We're in the same boat on Marvel and DC Databases, with 99% of our info boxes starting with an image in the upper right hand corner. Our main problem, also, is that our info boxes aren't as wide as the ads are, so it looks really funny when the ad shows up. :I'd sit tight, and give it a month before you do anything too drastic like moving the images on all your pages. It seems from what I've heard that they may be changing the ad situation just a little again in the next few weeks. No official word on anything, but it'd be horrible if you did all that work moving the image somewhere else, just to have a change happen where you had to move them all back. :You might also want to read this. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:42, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I complained about the infobox situation somewhere on Central Wikia, I think. We're probably stuck with it, so we might have to reconsider the infobox layout and position altogether. Hmmm.. -- Ned Scott 02:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Okay, some moderately good and exceptionally crappy news I wouldn't mind helping out. The only problem is that I've, for the most part, stopped playing the game, and I only played up until I beat ExoGrimmon. I don't have many Digimon to add, unfortunately. The same can be said for Digimon World DS. I might get to play through them, but, to be honest, I've been more occupied by my copy of The World Ends With You. I'll try to start updating the Digimon World DS game, adding profiles and the like. I'm still going to work on splitting the lists when I feel like it, and the next project I want to tackle after that is fixing the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page so that it is more in line with List of characters in Digimon Adventure, as well as creating similar pages for Digimon D-Cyber and Digimon Next. I haven't made any progress in locating my D-Terminal toy, unfortunately, though I might give another try in the attic soon. If only it were as easy as finding my D-Tector. Oh, one quick question. Do you know where I can find raw scans of Digimon D-Cyber? I've looked everywhere, but all I've found is the DigimonHimitsu translation, which I've been working from, and I want to verify some of the things in the original first (aside from the fact that having the original material is always a good idea). I work from 9-5 with an hour's commute, so I won't be too active, unfortunately. I'll get to work on Digimon World DS, if that's all right, since I figure you can devote more time to Digimon World: Dusk. If you need help with obtaining any digimon or there's something you're missing, I'd be willing to help out if you point me in the correct direction. Besides, The World Ends With You rewards you for not playing. =P Hopefully your laptop will be all right. Is there a specialist you can go to that can recover those files? Sorry if it feels like I'm skipping around. It's past one in the morning, and I should be asleep. Lanate 05:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Himitsu has had a RAW section since the creator's dissolution of the site... was it a year or two ago? I've checked the major Digimon sites who deal or have dealt with scanlations (With the Will/DATS/Digital Starlight) but no one seems to have it. Think I should break down and ask on various forums? If you've got a link you can point me to, that'd be great. Lanate 05:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::DigitalStarlight doesn't seem to have it, but I'll double-check later. Bad news right now is that my main computer, the one with all my data, is currently having its power supply fixed because its fan stopped working. Horrible in the summer, yes. What's worse is that my dad can't seem to find a cable he needs, so my computer's gutted right now. I'm working off of my laptop, but it doesn't have any of the digimon episodes or manga chapters or pictures I've accrued over the years, so I'll be crippled for a bit. ::I also decided to give up on Digimon World DS. Most of the digimon in it appear in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk and the bios have the same data as well as more in the latter game. What I can' do for your efforts is provide my Friend Code. If there's a digimon you need to match for, tell me about it, and I'll help with the second half of the equation. Or you could randomly match, but I'd feel better being able to help. My friend code is 257846639632. ::I think that all the major editors need to find some time to sit down together and figure out what needs to be done. I feel like everything's sporadic and that people aren't communicating what needs to be done and how we're going to do it. Do you think that's a good idea? Lanate 02:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Data recovery Sorry to hear about your laptop woes. If you need to recover your data you should be able to do so with one of these guys: http://dealnews.com/prices/17501767.html I don't know if this will help you out much or not, but I thought I would let you know. Basically you remove the hard drive from the laptop, connect it to this cable, and it turns into an external USB drive. Even if you find a place to fix your computer, they'll often blank the hard drive in the process, so it's a good idea to back it up anyways before you send it in. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 02:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Plus, it works for both laptop drives and larger desktop drives, so it's a nifty cable to have around for such occasions. -- Ned Scott 02:24, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what my uncle was suggesting, yeah.KrytenKoro 16:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) The Code on the Digivice You know, I found out and kinda translated the Digicode on the Original Digivice and Takato's Ultimate D-Power (D-Arc) to read: 'DejitarumonSuta-' and 'DejimonTeima-zu'. I got the 'Dejimon' to be 'Digimon', but any idea what the others mean? - Digi9346 11:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Teimazu is Tamers in Japanese, hence the name of the series, Dejimon Teimāzu (which translates to Digimon Tamers). --Blazing Chaos 12:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::'DejitarumonSuta-' is Digital Monster, if you split it up like Dejitaru Monsuta-. Lanate 23:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) V-Tamer 01 Names To clear things up, there are no references to Pie, Rose, or Omega. If there were, they'd definitely have made an appearance on their cards, which put Gabo, Leo, Warg, Melga, Pal, and Pul, as well as V-dramon/Aero V-dramon/Ulforce V-dramon with Zero for Zeromaru after them. Furthermore, I have Sigma calling Piemon "Piemon" on page 14 of the 25th chapter, as well as Mari calling Rosemon "Rosemon" on page 20 of the 27th chapter and Hideto calling Omegamon "Omegamon" on page 9 of the 34th chapter. I'll upload them if I have to, but that's rather annoying. On a side note, I just obtained Digimon World: Dawn, so I'm going to be playing through that in my spare time. I'll have a list of digivolutions though! Lanate 04:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Anon User See Ned Scott's talk page for my comments. Lanate 06:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Agumon Should I add another section to the Agumon page for the subspecies (even though it has come to replace the original Agumon for the most part...)? Lanate 02:05, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Kudamon and Falcomon too? Oh, and should I also separate MegaKabuterimon (Red) and MegaKabuterimon (Blue) into different sections of the same page, or leave it merged, as with the PawnChessmon page? Lanate 02:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) KingEtemon = Royal Knight Please people stop taking KingEtemon out of the Royal Knights. You are vandalising the pagee and if I knew of a way of reporting you for it I would. You are going to get yourself banned. And another thing. I know you enjoy watching me get mad when you vandalize the page. I know you're hoping I'll give up but I won't. I trained Taekwondoe for 3 years. My teacher's motto was patience is a virtue. He even had it witten on a piece of paper which was framed and hung on the wall. So I have a lot of patience. I can wait. Eventually you'll get tired of vandalising the page and give up :I answered the above on this talk page. Lanate 21:03, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Royal Knights You don't know what you're talking about. Most of them are Exalted Knight digimon not Saintly Horseman. And not all of them are the same type. Magnamon is one of the Royal Knights and he's not an Exalted Knight. KingEtemon is one of the Royal Knights. I know it to be true. If I knew of a way of reporting you, KrytenKoro, for vandalising pages I would. And you wanna know something else krytenkoro, Your mom is a fat cow. She is so fat she sat down in the Grand Canyon and got stuck :Wow, immaturity. Well, actually Magnamon is an Exalted Knight (or a Holy Knight in the Japanese version). And KrytenKoro is an admin; you'd have to report him to Ned Scott for vandalism. Except, from what I've seen, he's not committing vandalism. Lanate 23:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Insulting and immature indeed. I agree. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was KingEtemon himself, with the persistence he has trying to include in the guy into the Royal Knights. - Digi9346 07:37, 16 July 2008 (UTC) AOL Anon - if you see this See, your vandalism to my user talk page was funny because I'm actually a teenager who's still nearly done with a major in Aerospace Engineering, a minor in Math, and a full-ride scholarship of a scope that the university hasn't given out, well, ever. Also, I'm living with my girlfriend. Oh snap.KrytenKoro 22:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::O You're in college? Wow! I'm only just heading into college myself (planning on majoring in Electrical Engineering) at the age of 18. :D Wow. Lanate 02:28, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::To be fair, you're only a year younger than me, and I'm not the best in my classes. Still, it only makes me laugh when vandals try to talk smack like that.KrytenKoro 21:28, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey! I'm younger than you all. That is rather... unfair. Maybe I have to start considering the fact that I have no life. XD - Digi9346 03:27, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Unless you're like... twelve, I don't think that editing a wiki means you have no life. XD :::I felt insulted when he brought Taekwondo into it, because I also have been practicing it for two years, and his threats were insults to the art (as well as the immaturity and unoriginality of what he said. I've heard worse as a math nerd in elementary school). And, well, I'm boyfriend/girlfriendsless. =P The girls I was interested in were either dating someone else or didn't like me enough to date me, and the guys were straight. You've got one (possibly more) up on me there. Lanate 04:42, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah, I'm just one year younger than you. ::::And I doubt it. I'm in an all boys school, and seeing how most of my free time is spent online... you get the picture. :D - Digi9346 10:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, seeing as we're on a Digimon wiki, I'll assume you guys are both into anime - so I suggest anime con's or club's. I met my girlfriend by noticing her Naruto costume and complimenting her on it, and then being lucky that it was also the day to sign up for clubs, so we "coincidentally" went to look at all the same clubs.KrytenKoro 06:23, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lucky you. I'm afraid I speak for Lanate as well when I say we are not so fortunate. :( But one day... one day... And you read fanfics? Cool. Try mine. It is not so bad... or at the very least it is not just for the sake of the couplings. - Digi9346 07:48, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Eh, my friends for the most part like anime, though they're slowly falling out of it. My problem is that my last major crush was nice enough to dance with me at prom (which was amazing and, for him, so totally unnecessary that I was touched, especially since he found me at the last minute of the last dance--the final slow song was before that) but still straight. And that's the gist of it; the guys I fall for are straight and the girls aren't interested in me. =P :I'm also a fanfiction writer except I focus on slash/homosexuality as well as fandom hop, so my stories aren't for everyone. :Aside from editing wikis, what do you guys do in your spare time? I like to restaurant-hop with my friends; we keep tabs on cheap eats and good resturants, while spreading the word on bad service and crappy food. Lanate 06:57, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I for one do my fics (duh), take part in a few RPs and read other fics mainly. Oh, yeah, and I chat every now and then too. I'm an AIM user under the same screen name, though I am not online at the moment due to me using my school com. - Digi9346 07:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Millenniummon The Millenniummon page... is that what you had in mind? Because, if it is, then I guess it'll work for the Hybrids as well. I'll work on converting Arkadimon next, and then see what happens from there. Lanate 02:28, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Dot Digimon Are anyone past DotAgumon, DotFalcomon, DotShineGreymon, and DotMirageGaogamon official digimon? I think it'd be under dispute, considering Gallantmon Chaos Mode's own status, as it was only a Bandai of America toy... Can we mention that they're of non-Japanese origin? Oh, the DotAgumon looks fine once the "|center" tag was applied. Lanate 01:42, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :We need a page for unknown-level digimon, such as some of the Digimon World 3 Digimon as well as some you have said and Guidemon from Digimon Next (the one that looked like a computer screen. I think that was a digimon). Lanate 02:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Rather than use List of Dub-only Digimon, how about List of Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin as Digimon List uses? It's a bit more... PC? Lanate 23:01, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Virus) Would this count as BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode? I tend to treat recolors with different attributes as subspecies anyway. Lanate 04:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC)